


I Have a Bad Feeling About This

by Phosphorescent



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Man Out of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosphorescent/pseuds/Phosphorescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me get this straight: you’re a knight from a mystical secret order that fought in the Revolutionary War,” Abbie said disbelievingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have a Bad Feeling About This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A long time ago, in a colony far, far away](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28403) by Orlando Jones & racethewind10. 



> Just as The Legend of Sleepy Hollow doesn't exist in the universe of the TV show, neither does Star Wars exist in the universe of this fanfic.
> 
> As always, if I have written anything problematic in this or any of my stories, please don't hesitate to let me know (if that is your desire - obviously you don't owe me your education/correction). I will always listen, always thank you, and frequently do my best to fix it. Needless to say, I will do my best not to repeat that particular mistake.

“Let me get this straight: you’re a knight from a secret order that fought in the Revolutionary War,” Abbie said disbelievingly.

“A rather large oversimplification, yet correct in its essentials,” Crane replied.

“And this ‘secret order’ you belonged to used _multicolored laser swords_ and some sort of mystic energy force that you controlled with your _minds_.”

“Lightsabers,” Crane corrected her mildly, “and The Force.”

“Right,” Abbie said, a hysterical giggle bubbling up despite her best efforts. She took her eyes off the road briefly to glance at the man as she said, “And, uh, General George Washington was your ‘master’ who sent you on a special errand to kill a _dark lord_ , who just so happens to have been the person to kill Corbin two hundred odd years later.”

“A Sith Lord. But yes, that is correct.”

“You’re crazy,” Abbie said flatly. “I’m talking to a crazy person.”

“I assure you, Lieutenant, I am not insane.”

“Well either you’re mad or I’m mad, and if it’s gotta be one of us, I’d rather it was you.”

“Or, perhaps, neither of us is mad, and we are merely experiencing things beyond our ordinary ken.”

“…I’m pretty sure that isn’t it.”

Tone exasperated, Crane asked, “What must I do to convince you?”

“Look, even if I could get past the whole time travel thing –”

“– I did not ‘time travel,’ as you so charmingly put it, _I slept through_ –”

Raising her voice slightly, Abbie continued, “– _even if_ I could get past the whole time travel thing, you have to realize how insane your story sounds. I mean, I may be bad at history, but even _I_ know knights weren’t around during the 1700s, let alone ones of the sort you describe. And you have telekinesis through the power of some kinda dippy new age cult? _Please_. Tell me another one.”

“Most of what you say is unintelligible gibberish to me, yet I get the impression that you doubt my story.”

“Damn right I doubt your story. Because it’s _crazy_.”

“But no less true. The connections are all around us. You simply are not yet willing to accept them.”

“Accept what?” Abby scoffed. “That the man who killed Corbin is some kind of centuries-old headless dark lord?”

Eyes intense, Crane leaned closer to her and said, “When I beheaded him, that man didn’t die because he was no longer a mere man or Jedi. He is a _Sith_ , Lieutenant. Master Washington always said there were only ever two Sith: the Master and the Apprentice. I do not know which this Horseman is, but he has returned to Sleepy Hollow and means to draw the whole world into darkness with him.”

The warmth of his breath ghosted across her skin and Abbie scowled at her instinctive shiver of pleasure.

“You have no proof of any of this,” she said tartly. “None. You show up in dirty robes talking about telekinetic, laser sword-wielding secret knights and people without heads – ”

“– Of course! Now there is a notion! Whyever did I not think of this earlier?” Crane said eagerly, interrupting her. “Stop this vehicle, Lieutenant, and I can prove that what I say is true.”

“…and why do I need to pull over?” Abbie asked, half-fearing the answer.

“Because what you see may be surprising, and I should hate for us to contract a fiery death due to your inattention.”

Abbie rolled her eyes, but pulled over to the side of the road nonetheless.

“Now what?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Grant me but a few minutes and you shall see.” 

With these words, Crane folded his impossibly long legs across his lap, one hand atop each thigh, palms extended upwards. In fact, it looked suspiciously like…

“Are you doing yoga or something?”

“I am _attempting_ to meditate,” Crane said testily. “A Jedi must be at peace to become one with the Force.”

“Riiight,” Abbie muttered, but said no more for the next few minutes.

_Deep breath in… deep breath out…_

_Deep breath in… deep breath out…_

It was simultaneously dull and hypnotic watching the man sink ever deeper into his meditation.

_Deep breath in… deep breath out…_

_Deep breath in… deep breath_ –

“What the hell?”

Slowly but surely, Crane’s still sitting body was rising from the car seat.

“Crane? _Crane_!”

His head was precariously close to the roof.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” Crane said calmly, eyes still closed.

Then her cup of coffee started to float out of its cupholder. She grabbed it hastily, wincing at the hot liquid that splashed over its rim and onto her hand.

Grabbing a tissue from the now-floating tissue box, Abbie wiped the coffee off of her hand and said, “You’re _floating_. My _coffee_ is floating. What the hell is going on here?” 

“It is a Jedi technique called Rising Meditation,” Crane explained, voice still preternaturally calm and even.

The car suddenly lurched and swayed, and Abbie grabbed onto the steering wheel for dear life. Looking out the window, Abbie realized that the whole damn car had risen a foot off the ground. Her stomach felt oddly hollow.

“The _car_ is floating,” she said, trying to keep her voice calm.

“Yes, that does tend to happen,” Crane agreed absently.

“OK, I think I believe you,” Abbie said shakily. “Why don’t you put everything back down nice and slow, yeah?”

Crane let out a vague hum of what she fervently hoped was assent.

Gradually, the car descended by degrees until its tires were once again aligned with the road. The tissue box landed on the car floor with a gentle _flump_ , and Crane himself sunk slowly back into his seat.

Abbie let out a shaky breath and loosened her bone-tight grip on the steering wheel and coffee cup.

A short time later, Crane opened his eyes.

“Is that proof enough for you, lieutenant?” 

**Author's Note:**

> ...And then Ichabod decided that The Force had obviously brought him to Abbie for a Reason, and that this Reason was that she was meant to be his Padawan. After a lot of convincing on Ichabod's part, Abbie accepted his offer and they fought Sith happily ever after. The End.


End file.
